


Very Secret, Do Read

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cautious girl-flirting, Slytherin style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Secret, Do Read

There are always ways to get around magic, even magic designed to frustrate clever students. There is not much, however, that can withstand inquisitive Slytherins. Where Ravenclaws have pure brain-power, Slytherins know how to scheme. That was the hard part about living in the House. There were only rules until you found how to circumvent them. There was no privacy, for the girls' dorm was half-crawling with boys every other night, and every ornament or curtain not very carefully charmed could be lifted any second.

That is, unless you were once Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. His girlfriend and now, it seemed, his heir, could have almost anything she wanted. Millicent envied Pansy to the point of pain. Pansy kept forgetting her silver powderbox, her hairclips and her diary all over the place – she could almost afford to.

Almost, because Millicent did pick up the diary when she found it on the window ledge on her side of the chamber. It had pink and purple stars on the cover, and no spell at all. She turned it in her hands, surprised. It fell open, almost like magic, in her hands, and she read.

She read, and blushed, and shut the book quickly. It had wanted to be read. She found her heart racing, her brain following quickly down hitherto untraversed pathways.

'It's all right,' said a voice behind her, and Millicent saw Pansy turn back into her ordinary colours, her rock wall camouflage falling off like – well, magic. 'I read yours too.'


End file.
